wings_of_shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost's Funeral
NOTE: This took too long on the forums, so it's here. *You hear the footsteps of horses. Huh?, you think. You walk outside. Outside your door is a black and gray carriage pulled by dark black horses. A footman waves at you urgently. "Come", he says."we must not be late." "Late?", you ask. "For what?" He frowns at you. "For Ghost's funeral, of course. Don't you remember? Now go grab your invitation and get in. Oh, ''you think. ''Ghost's funeral. Of course. You run inside, grab your invitation, and hop in. The carriage is comfy, but you cannot relax. All you can think about is the invitation in your hands, tied with a black ribbon, with the words, For: Everyone, From: Amy ''on it. ''Ghost. ''You remember his name. ''I can't believe he died, ''you think. Suddenly, you hear a screeching. The horses have stopped. "It's time", the footman says. "We're here." He inclines his head slightly. "Where are we?", you ask. You have stopped at an unfamiliar lake. It is tinted...''red? "This is Lake Alouette, Ghost's deathsite", the footman says. He avoids your gaze. You shudder, realizing the red must be Ghost's blood. Solemn and silent, you proceed towards Ghost's funeral. You arrive at the funeral. It is decorated with black, white, gray, and pastels, as Ghost requested. You see Amy at a podium decorated with black velvet ribbons and white carnations. She has a tuxedo on, with another white carnation pinned to it. You notice that there is...a feather also pinned on her tux. She inclines her head towards you. "Welcome", she says, "to Ghost's funeral" You nod at her, then you notice that the seats, unlike everything else, are made of plush red velvet and dark wood. You make your way towards a seat in the third row, stopping to sniff the coffee and cinnamon scented candles. As you walk towards your seat, you stop to write in the guest book. You notice that some people have written in it already. "I will always miss Ghost. I remember the time he admitted he was only eight. The whole GvE Chat was so shocked!" ~ Amy "I remember Amy would always make ship art of me and Ghost. I also remember he would always call my name and once, he even plucked me and lived with me for awhile! Ghost adored me...I'll miss him so much..." ~ Alouette There is space for you to write. You stoop down and write something in it. What is it? (comment down below) Then, you sit down. The seat is comfy and plush. You listen to the sad funeral orchestra music-is that Phantom Of The Opera? Yes, ''you think. ''Yes, it is! ''You remember more about Ghost, your friend. Then, you hear more clopping of hooves. You turn. It's 'Nique, and she has tears streaming down her face. You wave her over and she comes down to sit next to you. "Wait", you say, "Aren't you dead?" "Yes", 'Nique says, "But I came back from the dead." "Oh", you say. Then you hear footsteps as more people arrive. You notice Silversteram, Typostar, Errorheart, Stargleam, and Mistakepaw sitting in the second row, and Alouette sitting two rows behind you. Almost all the seats are filled up. There is only one seat left. ''Hm, you think. I wonder who is late? '' Then, you hear footsteps. ''Phew, you think. Now we can get started. ''You hear the sounds of somebody getting out of a carriage. You can tell that they are crying. The wailing, you admit, is pretty annoying. But it sounds familiar somehow. The person steps out of the carriage, and walks towards the seats. You draw back. That voice, the elaborate hair, the gloves and fan...is that ''Annabelle? You shudder. It is, you think. You hate Annabelle. You notice she is weeping. She is wiping the tears with a soaked silk handkerchief which says ''Annabelle x Ghosty-Poo. '' "Oh, Ghosty-Poo, Ghosty-Poo!", she says, sobbing even more. Her handkerchief flies from her hands and lands in your lap. Disgusted, you flick it off and straighten your clothes, noticing that Annabelle has on a garish black dress. Category:Ghost Category:Death Category:Funeral Category:Plucking Category:Alouette Category:Annabelle Category:Nique Category:Creepy